<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Break from the Chaos by Shadow_Smith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966583">A Break from the Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Smith/pseuds/Shadow_Smith'>Shadow_Smith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they get them!, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don't be nasty, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phantom Hybrid Grayson | Purpled, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Roller Coasters, SHIPPERS DNI, They all need hugs, TommyInnit Has Wings, i stg these boys are minors, no beta we die like l'manberg, the boys finally get the break they so desperately deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Smith/pseuds/Shadow_Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally get their day off</p><p>Hybrid traits based on MarvelDreamer’s “Face Reality”<br/>Serioulsy, go read their story!</p><p>rated Teen and Up because of cussing (i mean- Tommy's in here, what did you expect)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Break from the Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDreamer/gifts">MarvelDreamer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878951">Face Reality</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDreamer/pseuds/MarvelDreamer">MarvelDreamer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was Tommy’s idea, for the kids on the Server to go elsewhere for a few nights, needing to get away from the other server. Sam had found a place for the four of them, it was a secluded adventure park with rollercoasters and random rides, everything run by command blocks and customized villagers. The Server was private, The creeper hybrid made sure of it, so the four boys would be free from any possibility of danger. They were each given a communicator and a waypoint teleporter, so they could get to various areas of the Server without having to walk around.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  Purpled stared in awe of the builds that surrounded him. Huge roller coasters that towered overhead. Small shops scattered along the pathways. Ranboo stood to the right him, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Tommy and Tubbo were on his left, the two boys stood still for only a moment, before taking off in a dead sprint, huge grins on their faces.</p><p>  “Come on,” Tubbo yelled back at Ranboo and Purpled, “We gotta go on all the rides before sun down!”</p><p>  The two glanced at each other, a quiet chuckle shared between them, then ran after the other boys.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  They saved the scariest ride for last, having to convince Ranboo and Tubbo that it would be safe. Purpled and Ranboo sat in the front of the ride, Tommy and Tubbo right behind them. The carts jerked forward, rattling on the rails. Ranboo had a tight grip on the bar that held them in, leaving Purpled slightly worried that he would bend the metal.</p><p>  The ride was dark, tunnels barely lit up with redstone torches. It was slow at first, as they went up an incline, at the very top the ride stopped, leaving them to hang over a steep drop. It was impossible to see the bottom, fog curling around the ground below. Seconds passed a faint dripping noise ringing through the tunnels, then suddenly they dropped.</p><p>  All four boys were pinned to their seats, and Purpled could hear screaming from the other boys, even Tommy (who would deny it later). The oldest teen laughed, enjoying the air run though his hair.</p><p>  They plunged through the fog, flying through rooms of animatronics with unsettling grins. Fake creatures peered out at them, watching them as they slowed down, coming to the end of the ride. A zombie popped out at them, causing Tommy to scream (which he would also deny), then disappeared when they passed it.</p><p>  The ride finally came to a stop, a sigh of relief leaving Ranboo. Purpled was out first, laughing at the other’s faces. Tommy was out next, his hand held tight by Tubbo as he followed. Ranboo was last, his body shaking slightly. Purpled held a hand out to him, letting the younger use him as a support.</p><p>  “You okay, big guy?” The oldest asked, nudging Ranboo gently.</p><p>  His head snapped up, looking at worried purple eyes, “that was,” Ranboo started eyes wide, “so FUN! We have to go on that one again.”<br/>
</p><p>  “What the hell!” Tubbo exclaimed, “I hated that, it was so scary!”</p><p>  “Don’t worry Tubbo, you can hold my hand next time,” Tommy smiled, “because I’m a big man, and I wasn’t scared at all!”</p><p>  “You screamed at the beginning, Tommy.”</p><p>  “No I didn’t Purp!”</p><p>  “No, you definitely screamed, I’m pretty sure you blew out my ear drum.”</p><p>  “Tubbo!”</p><p>  “You also screamed when that zombie appeared.”</p><p>  “What the fuck Ranboo!” Tommy screamed, “why am I the one getting targeted!”</p><p>  Purpled smiled, “because you’re a wimp!”</p><p>  “Oh fuck you, you purple bitch, why don’t you find a better color, you fuckin- fuck you!” Tommy rambled, very colorful insults leaving him, all while Purpled laughed at him,  “you know I could pull so many more women than you!”</p><p>  Ranboo rolled his eyes, watching as Tubbo slapped a hand over Tommy’s mouth, muffling his words. Tommy went silent for a moment, then Tubbo yelped, “you bit me!”</p><p>  “Yeah, and I’ll fuckin’ do it again if I have to, bitch!”</p><p>  “He’s gone feral!” Purpled shouted, jokingly backing away from the youngest.</p><p>  “Come ‘ere bitch, I’ll bite you too!”</p><p>  Purpled turned around, running away from Tommy as the bird hybrid sprinted after him, Tommy using his wings in an attempt to run faster, although it was useless, seeing as Purpled was ridiculously fast.</p><p>  Ranboo and Tubbo watched their friends run off, sitting on a nearby bench. They spoke quietly, talking about anything that came to mind. Eventually Tubbo laid his head on Ranboo’s lap, eyes closing slightly as Ranboo gently pet his ears, scratching the soft yellow fur that grew there.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  Purpled turned on his heel, facing Tommy with a wide grin on his face. Tommy slowed down, unnerved by his smile. Tommy took a step back, Purpled stepping forward at the same time.</p><p>  “Uh Purp, we can talk about this,” he said, eyes widening. Said boy smiled wider, eyes glowing in the setting sunlight.</p><p>  The older teen took another step forward, then another, then started running. Tommy screeched, running back the way they had come. He got a few steps past where Tubbo and Ranboo were sitting, but was tackled to the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around his midsection, grey wings pressing against his back as they were squished between him and Purpled’s chest. Just before he landed, he felt Purpled flip them over, causing the older to land on his back, and Tommy landing on top of him, his back slamming into Purpled’s stomach.</p><p>  Purpled let out a pained noise, the air in his lungs rushing out. He quickly recovered, laughing slightly. Tommy’s laughter followed, feeling his body shake with both of their chuckles.</p><p>  “Alright,” Purpled started, letting his arms fall from around Tommy, “get off of me, you’re heavy.”</p><p>  Tommy rolled over, pushing himself up from the ground, then held a hand out for Purpled. The older grabbed on, pulling himself off of the ground with Tommy’s help.<br/>
  “Are your wings okay?” Purpled asked.</p><p>  “Yeah, you cushioned the fall on them,” he laughed, stretching his wings out.</p><p>  “You’re welcome for that, I could’ve let you land face-first,”</p><p>  The two looked over and Ranboo and Tubbo, the tallest of the bunch was watching them, smiling at their antics, and the shortest was asleep, somehow not awoken by the noise. Tommy grinned, flopping on top of Tubbo, waking the poor boy. He let out a groan, smacking at the weight that was suddenly on him.</p><p>  “Come on, let’s go to the hotel room, I’m tired,” Purpled said, tugging at his hoodie.</p><p>  Ranboo nodded, gently pushing the others off of his lap. The boys opened their waypoint teleporters, each selecting the point closest to the hotel. Purpled walked ahead of them, something he picked up from Bedwars, <em>“always walk in front of us, don’t need you trying to run off”</em>. He unlocked the door, stepping inside, then jokingly shutting the door on the others</p><p>  “Purpled!” Tommy yelled, hitting the door, “let us in you bitch!”</p><p>  The oldest waited until he heard someone lean on the door, then quickly pulled it open, watching as Tommy fell into the room.</p><p>  “Fuck you!” Purpled laughed, letting the other boys in.</p><p>  The door shut behind them, and each of the teens went into their rooms, Purpled and Tommy sharing one, while Ranboo and Tubbo had the other.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  Purpled laid in bed, a strange sense of unease in him. He looked around the room, the faint glow of his eyes allowing him to see. His eyes fell on Tommy’s sleeping form, the steady rise and fall of his chest proving he was asleep. The teen sat up, glaring at the wall.</p><p>  “Which one of you fucks isn’t asleep,” he yelled out.</p><p>  A faint grumble came from Tommy, the younger rustling in his bed before settling and falling back asleep. Purpled heard quiet footsteps from Ranboo and Tubbo’s room, he stood and walked to the door, opening it to see Ranboo appear from the opposite door.</p><p>  “Can’t sleep again?” The older teen asked, watching as Ranboo nodded, gently closing the door behind him, “do you want to talk again?”</p><p>  With another nod, Purpled was directing Ranboo to the couch, making sure the tall teen didn’t trip over his own feet. Purpled sat on the couch first, motioning for Ranboo to lay his head on his lap. Ranboo, who stood at a solid 6’6” (or to Tubbo, “way too fucking tall”) had to leave his legs to dangle over the arm of the couch, causing Purpled to chuckle at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  The two talked for a while- well, Purpled spoke, Ranboo just listened, letting the older boy’s voice lure him to sleep. By the time the sun rose in the morning Purpled had fallen asleep as well, his head resting on the armrest, with Ranboo laying on his stomach, a hand resting in the split black-and-white hair. Ranboo’s ear flicked occasionally, subconsciously trying to catch any noises around them.</p><p>  Tubbo was the first to wake up, confused by the lack of another person in his room. When he stepped out of his room, the confusion disappeared, seeing the tall hybrid curled around the phantom hybrid’s midsection. He smiled softly, taking a quick picture (totally not for blackmail), then flopping on top of the other boys. Purpled groaned, the sudden weight unexpected, then half-heartedly glared at the short boy.</p><p>  “You’re heavy,” he said, eyes following his movements as the moobloom hybrid dropped his head onto his chest, grabbing one of Ranboo’s hands to hold in his own.</p><p>  “You’ll live,” Tubbo smiled, eyes falling closed as the warmth lured him back to sleep.</p><p>  With a roll of his eyes, Purpled closed his eyes too, although unable to fall asleep.</p><p>  “Tommy,” he called out, a blond head of hair appearing from their room, “come on, I won’t be able to go back to bed until you’re sleeping.”</p><p>  Tommy sent an embarrassed smile, timidly walking to the couch, then sitting on the floor.</p><p>  “Lay with us,” The oldest boy said with a sleepy smile. Tommy stood, nestling into the crook between Purpled’s body and the back of the couch, letting Ranboo get sandwiched between them. He let his head rest against the oldest boy’s shoulder, a large grey wing blanketing the boys. Relaxing into the safe warmth of his brothers - even if not by blood - and letting himself fall back asleep.</p><p>  The oldest of the teens smiled, although the weight of 3 teenage boys laying on him was different, he loved it. The affection he so desperately needed, finally being granted. A tear slipped down his cheek, so happy that he was finally away from his piece-of-shit father, away from the constant pain that came from bedwars, that his <strike>best friends</strike> brothers were away from the manipulative asshole named Dream, away from shitty wannabe family that abandoned them at the drop of a hat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  They were finally happy, with an adoptive father that finally gave a shit about them, not using the boys for their fighting abilities. The boys finally got the love and affection they deserved. God forbid anyone try to take that away from them, because there was no way in hell their dad - who took out a fucking <em>god</em> - would let that happen.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>  And for the first time in a long time, all four boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, is it obvious that Purpled is my favorite? lmao<br/>anyway, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>